heavenly flames of the jinchuriki
by SliverWolfAlpha
Summary: ok this is a new story where are blond hero has been reincarnated in the fire nation they are some naruto characters in this
1. The scorching earth and blind ambitlons

I do not own avatar the last airbender or naruto all rights goes to the respectful to they owners

Chapter 1

The scorching earth and the blind ambitions

Long ago, in a time most have forgotten, people learned to bend the four elements of Earth, Fire, Water and Air. Over time, these people formed 4 great nations, one nation for each element and for a time they lived in peace with one and other.. But then everything changed when the Fire lord attacked and declared war on the other nations with the goal of ruling them all.

The only one who would have been able to stop him was the Avatar, the only one capable of bending all the elements…But when the world needed him, he vanished.. Nearly 100 years had passed and the fire lord was nearing victory.. He assume that using the power of the great fire spirit, the nine tailed fox, would be his key to winning… he just needed a human host to hold the beast inside so that he could control it.

While the Fire lord was biding his time, a certain red headed women was giving birth to a child in the Fire nation.

"Come on Kushina… you're doing great" A male doctor said. "I can see the head.. Just a a little longer now… so keep pushing"

Nearly another hour past before a little baby boy was born to Kushina. The infant had bright blond hair with red streaks in it and violet colored eyes when they briefly opened.

One of the nurses that had been assisting the doctor smiled. "Looks like her baby takes after his father for the most part.. Except his eyes ,which are more like Kushina's.. and his hair.. The blond is like his father's but the red streaks are certainly unusual I wonder why he has them? "

"Doctor!.. Miss Uzumaki is still loosing blood" The other nurse exclaimed, getting the doctor's attention.

"Nurse Akira.. Take care of thee baby.. Nurse Midori.. Help me out here" The doctor said, "I don't know why she's bleeding .. So we need to stop it before it's fatal.. And get me donor blood as well immediately… B type blood"

"Right away doctor" Nurse Midori said as they both got to work.

It was just hours after Naruto had been born, and Minato was still a few days away from reaching home to see his newborn child, unaware that his wife, Kushina had nearly died in childbirth.

"My Lord?.. Welcome.. What brings you here on this day?" the head doctor asked as the fire lord walked into the room where the infant Naruto was laying. "This is uh.. The son of Kushina Uzumaki… the former one who had chosen to be the Jinchuriki of the 9 tailed fire spirit beast"

"I know who she is… this damn women.. Because of her father, I was prevented from making her into my ultimate weapon to harness the power of the fire spirit.." The fire lord said, narrowing his eyes at the baby. "If not for him.. I'd be ruling this world completely instead of having this war my father started drag on longer"

"I see.. What do you intend to d-"

"This child carries the same powerful blood in his body . And with his father not in the village to stop me… . This boy, will be my weapon to end this war" The Fire Lord said, cutting the doctor off.

The doctor started to speak again but was cut off again. "But I must protest my lord the child is only a few hours old and-"

"Are you questioning my orders, doctor?" The Fire Lord asked, looking at him with a star that would cause anyone to freeze. " This child will be taken to the chamber the sealed away beast will be implanted into this boy.. So that I may rule.. And it will happen right now.. Or should I find a new head doctor?"

"N-no.. of course not.." The doctor replied reluctantly, whispering an apology to the infant. " I shall have the baby bought to the chamber of sealing and fetch… what about his mother. She might pull through"

"Her life force shall be used in exchange to seal away the beast.. She's as good as dead anyways" The fire lord said firmly. "I will be waiting at the chamber. I expect you to be there quickly"

"Understood, my lord" the doctor said, bowing. "It will be done"

"Good. And we'll speak about your.. Disobedience… later" The Fire Lord said, before exiting the room.

A short time later, the Fire Lord, a doctor and the unconscious Kushina were in a large underground chamber, away from the main fire palace, preparing to seal away the fire fox spirit into the baby Naruto.

"Bring forth the sacred lantern containing the spirit of the fire beast" The doctor said, as several assistants carefully set down the white colored lantern. "I shall now have the partial seal on the stomach of the infant to hold the fire beast before applying the cover seal to complete it"

The doctor had an assistant paint on the seal with special ink and the bring the lantern over and hand it to him. He gathered his chakra and fire bended some special sprit fire material around the lantern, removing the seal and pulling the fox shaped fire out of it. It resisted as best it could , but after being seal away for so long it didn't have the strength to break free.

After silent battle that last nearly ten minutes, the doctor used the life force of Kushina to spirit bend the fox into the seal of Naruto and had an assistant quickly apply the top seal, permanently sealing away the fox inside of Naruto and ending Kushina's life.

"Hear me now, fire sprit" The fire lord said, as soon as the doctor gave him the signal it was safe. "I am the leader of thee fire nation.. And you will obey me"

The baby opened it's eyes, revealing silted red eyes. "I… will never serve you.. You vile human.. You .. Disgrace to the Avatar Wan.."

"You dare to speak his name in my presence, you filthy monster?" The Fire lord spat. "You will do as I say.. And you have no choice in this manner"

"Is that right?.. I think not…I will train this boy, but not to help you.. But to stop you" the fox said through Naruto. "Besides… you have more then just me to worry about… I since the human Minato Namikaze near by.. He will be here in a matter of moments.. Let's see you get out of this one.."

"Minato?" The fire lord asked, in surprise. "He's not suppose to be back here for at least another day or so…how could he have gotten here so fast?"

"Fire lord Ozai?.. My wife?. Kushina.. And our child.. Where is she?.. Kushina!" Minato shouted, seeing his wife lying dead on a table, while his newborn son was on another one now sleeping. "What.. What happened here!?"

"It was.. a tragedy, Minato.. Someone, we do not know who, attempted to free the fire sprit from it's prison and your wife, Kushina volunteered to become it's Jinchuriki to stop it from being unleashed" The fire lord replied ,quickly crafting a believable story. "But.. She was too weak.. To close to death after giving birth to your child, to possibly last long as a Jinchuriki.. She agreed and knew that only her child, with her blood would have the ability to seal away the beast and protect the fire nation"

"I.. Kushina…" Minato said with tears." Even with your last breath, you did everything you could to protect our nation.. I promise.. Our son will know of your strength"

"She will be remembered for all time. However,… I'm afraid this ..incident must be kept secret from the general population.. To keep them from.. Rioting" Ozai said, calmly. "You understand"

"Of course, my lord" Minato said, bowing his head in sadness. "I.. I'd like to be alone with my son and ..and my wife"

"..of course" The fire lord answered reluctantly, holding in his anger. "Take your time"

The fire lord and his small group left Minato, Kushina and Naruto alone, while silently cursing at his plans being further messed up by the fox spirit and Minato.

"Mark my words.. In the end.. I will have my way" Fire lord Ozai said, after he exited to the surface. "One way or another.. I always do"

"We'll see about that, Ozai" White haired figure, hiding his presence not faraway, said. "I may have been to late to stop this.. But I won't be to late to protect Minato and his child"

Nearly 13 years had passed since that day and Naruto and Minato was leaving the fire nation to get away from the war.. And so that Minato could raise his son in peace.

The two had just made it out of the borders of the fire Nation when they were ambushed by spies of the fire lord.

"DAD!" Naruto shouted as the highly skilled assassins, attacked Minato.

Minato did a flip and spun kicked a wave of fire at the assassins, who blocked it and sent a more powerful wave of fire at him, that sent him flying into tree.

Seeing his father in trouble, Naruto got in a basic fire bending stance before doing a thrusting motion with his arm shooting a giant fire ball out.

While seeing a citizen of the Fire Nation fire bend was normal, they were shock by the fire being whitish blue colored rather then orange and red like normal. Even Minato was somewhat shocked, having never see Naruto produce white colored fire before.

This moment of distraction by the white flames and his injuries, unfortunately gave several of the assassins the advantage they wanted. Before Minato could react, two of the assassins sent a stream of fire at him and while he managed to dodge it, he wasn't so luck to avoid another assassin that got behind him.

The assassin took the chance, and stabbed his sword through Minato's chest sending a stream of blood shooting out.

Naruto froze, too shocked to know what to do at that moment.. While incredibly angry beyond reason at the same time.

Naruto's eye changed into red slits as he shouted out at the top of his lungs and white flames surrounded him. Naruto looked at them with hatred in his eyes and dashed forward, thrusting his fist through the stomach of one the assassin that his killed his dad.

He then pounced on one of the others who did their best to fight him off with Firebending.

"MINATO!.. Damn it… I am sorry am late" A man with the white hair man said as he appeared in the area.

Naruto looked at the before the man who sighed in sadness and then quickly knocked him out, placing Naruto on the ground before looking at the remaining soldiers.

"Your all about to wish you had never been assigned with this mission" The man said, charging at the fire benders and used wind bending to create powerful blasts of mini tornados to knock the soldiers away, killing some of them and injuring the others.

Afterwards, the white haired man did a few a strange hand signs and wiped their minds of the memories of Minato and his family.

The man, who was called Jiraiya, then did another hand sign and summoned a small toad that spit out oil on the ground everywhere. He then before pulled out a match and lit it, letting the toad disappear, before he tossed the match on the oil, which set the nearby house that had belonged to Minato, on fire.

Jiraiya then quickly grabbed the dead body of his former student Minato and the unconscious Naruto, making his way out of the area as fast as he could.

His destination was the Earth Kingdom and a old friend of both his and Minato…. the Beifong family. He indented to ask the Beifong lord to help raise Naruto and to prepared him for the challenges of life while he took care of other important matters.

Several months later after burying Minato in an unmarked grave so it would be desecrated by the Fire Nation,, Jiraiya and Naruto secretly made the Beifong family in the Earth Kingdom.

Jiraiya knocked on the door of the Beifong estate and the door opened to the Lao Beifong the wealthy leader of the family.

"Master Jiraiya?.. Is that you?.. What happened to you?" Lao asked ,after seeing his injuries with bandages "Well.. It's been far too long since we last saw… please come in.. I'll have my wife prepares some tea for us and have my doctor check you over"

"Tell me…Who did this to you Jiraiya?" Lao asked in concern. "And who's this with you?"

"This is Naruto…Minato and Kushina's son.." Jiraiya replied as he sat down on a chair. "I'm sorry to say.. Both of them are…are dead"

"What?. .dead!?" Lao exclaimed . "How?"

"It.. It was the Fire Lord… he sent assassins to kill Minato and capture Naruto… they managed ti kill Minato but.. I managed to get there before they could get Naruto"

"Minato's dead?.." Loa asked in shock as he sent for doctor and his wife went to make tea.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto. "Hey Naruto…why don't you go outside for a bit why the grown ups talk"

Lao Beifong had a servant take Naruto to the gardens and Naruto walked around them looking around.

Naruto was walking and suddenly saw a girl about his age sitting and kicking her feet through a pond. He saw her look up and noticed that she had strange, pale colored eyes and was confused.

"Um.. Hi there" Naruto said, walking over. "I am Naruto… Naruto Namikaze…. What's your name?"

The girl didn't look at him but replied still. "Toph.. Toph Beifong"

"Hey.. Naruto was it?… what are you doing in the earth kingdom?" Toph asked suddenly. "By your chi I'd say your a fire bender.. and a powerful one from the feel of it"

Naruto looked incredibly shocked that she known he was a fire bender with out even looking at him..

Toph suddenly stood up and did a few stances, before creating a half dome of earth around them.

Naruto's violet eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the dome and thinking she was trying to capture him, he got in a stance of his own before thrusting his arm forward shattering the dorm with a stream of fire.

Several guards as well as Jiraiya and Lao came running saw Naruto standing there with bits of white fire still burning on part of the broken earth dome. Jiraiya went to Naruto and managed to calm him down, while Toph apologized ( in her own way) to him saying she was simply curious about his power , since she could sense how strong he was and wanted to see it in action.

Having white colored fire it was un heard of as Lao Beifong turned his head to Jiraiya who walked back over to him.. "White flames?… what… what is he?"

"White flames.. Thought to be used only by the first fire bender that the first avatar taught fire bending too" Jiraiya said, looking at him. "It was considered the strongest ability in the fire nation at the time.. But since then, the strongest fire that's been created is blue…. no one has seen them since Fire lord Sozin"

"I know the tales….This.. this is quite unprecedented, lord Jiraiya" Lao Beifong stated in shock. "Is.. Is he safe to be around?.. I'm ashamed to admit that my daughter was born with the handicap of blindness.. Will she be safe around him?"

"Don't worry, Lord Beifong.. I assure you, Naruto's father raised him to be respectful and be careful about using his fire bending" Jiraiya assured him as Naruto calmed down seeing Toph sit back down and not do anything further.. "Your daughter is no way in danger from him… his father believed differently then the fire lord does.. He wasn't stupid or blind about the threat the Fire lord represents.. He just pretended to be.. In order to help make things better from the inside"

"I know full well that Minato was not corrupt like the fire lord.. I just want to keep my helpless daughter safe.. She needs to be protected from the world" Lao stated watching as Naruto sat down breathing hard while Toph didn't move muscle, just sitting there. "I'll take your word for it that the boy is safe.. But-"

"I assure you, I swear on my life your daughter's safe" Jiraiya said, cutting him off. "In any case. I'd like to ask your permission to let him stay here for a short time.. I need to go talk to my spies in the fire nation and it would be safer for him to remain here"

"I.. will allow it for now as long as he treats myself, my wife, my daughter and this house with the deserved respect" Lao stated in reply.

"I appreciated the generous favor, lord Beifong" Jiraiya said, making sure to pay fake respect to the man in order to make himself look better in the snooty man's eye. "I promise it won't be for long and I'll return the favor however I can"

Jiraiya and Lao then walked away, satisfied that Naruto was calm and Toph was safe, leaving the two kid alone.

"I know your wondering about my eyes Naruto… so go ahead and ask already" Toph said, folding her arms.

"Um.. Yeah.. Your eyes.. Their like the Hyuga clan I heard once existed.. They had some kind of special eyes that had better sight then other people" Naruto stated sitting back down across from her. "Are you related to them? Are the Hyuga clan real people?"

"Hyuga clan?.. Never heard of them.. Hate to break it too you ramen boy, but I'm blind.. Blind as a mole badger from the day I was born" Toph said simply, shrugging. "You never seen a blind person before?.. Do they kill kids born blind in the Fire nation?"

"I .. I don't know.. My dad said they fire lord is an evil man that needs to be taken down for al the evil stuff he's done" Naruto, looking at her strange eyes. " I've never met a blend person before … I hope the bastard isn't killing kids because of them being different"

"Well.. I guess you seem sincere enough.. And even though you have the chi of a fire bender.. You have the personality and aura around you of a earth bender… unbending, stubborn .. Reminds me of me" Toph said, before letting out a huge burp. "Woo. .that had some hang time huh?"

Naruto stared at her for a minute, slack jawed before busting out laughing while Toph grinned.

"What?. Never heard a lady burp before?" Toph asked, still grinning. "I assure you I'm most lady like…. 5 percent of the time anyways"

"You.. Really don't seem like most girl's I've met.. In fact. You seem more like boy.. Personality wise, anyways" Naruto said still smiling. "Don't get me wrong you. Pretty and all.. But you definitely aren't lady like"

"Pretty huh?.. That's a first…." Toph said, sitting back and yawning. "Then again… you're the first boy I've ever met up close that wasn't talking to me because of who my father is.. They say you never forget your first.. and though I'm sure that usually just applies to when you loose your virginity, I'm sure It can be used here too"

Naruto's face went dark red and he sat there frozen while Toph leaned forward and poked him in his forehead.

"I bet your face is like a cheery tomato right now, huh?" Toph asked, grinning brightly. "It's fun to mess with people.. Especially people like you who react so great"

"What.. What the heck is with you?" Naruto half-shouted with a still red face. "Blurting stuff out like that?"

"I told you, it's fun" Toph said, shrugging at him. "My dad wants me to be a helpless, lady like object to be viewed, and not touched.. So this is just my way of telling him to go stick those ideas up his ass"

"Well.. Your certainly not my dullest friend.. Not that I've had many friends mind you,.. But I'll take a pretty and fowl mouthed girl as a friend over a pretty stuck up girl.. Like that "princess" Azula.. That girl was really psychotic sometimes "

"Azula?.. As in the daughter of the Fire lord?" Toph asked, raising an eyebrow. "You knew her personally?"

"Somewhat… she was mostly normal when she was younger.. But something happened with her mom and she began acting differently. A little at first but it got worse at time went on" Naruto stated, calming down again, though on guard against the unpredictable Toph. "She went from mostly normal to .. Well. Abnormal.. Claiming her mom loved her brother more then her. Having random outbursts of emotions.. Even tried to kiss me once and then chased me, trying to kill me with Fire bending… next day after that, she didn't even acknowledge it had happened and seemed to think everything was ok.. As she plotted strangling her brother in his sleep.. That's when I distanced myself from her.."

"She sounds like a real basket case.. Good thing your away from her now" Toph said standing up. "Did she manage to kiss you that day?"

"No.. I pulled away since I was young and though that was gross" Naruto said, with a slight reddening on his cheeks. "I can't imagine what would have happened if that nutbag had kissed me ..she probably would have bit lips off or something.. And I'd rather my first kiss not lead to being bitten"

"I see.." Toph said, turning away. "Well I'm going to sneak away from the house and practice earth bending away from my overprotective father.. Though with you here, maybe he wont notice as fast.. You can tag along if you lie .though I recommend not Firebending.. People might t try to kill you and crap"

"Um.. I guess" Naruto replied as Toph earth bended a small piece of earth behind Naruto.

"By the way" Toph said getting close to him. "I bet even blind I can out race you"

"What? How would you out race me if you can't se-"

Naruto was cut off as Toph kissed him on his cheek and smacked him in his forehead, tripping him over the earth mound behind him making him fall onto his butt.

"Your way too easy, ramen boy" Toph said grinning as she earth bended an opening in the ground and slipped inside leaving Naruto there red faced and confused. "You'll never catch me if your that easily distracted "

"That girl…" Naruto said as the laughing Toph raced outside of the mansion. "She's .. something else.. But not in a bad way.. Wait up!"

On the other side of the mansion, Jiraiya was sitting with the blabbering Lao talking about his greatness while he thought about how he hated kissing asses of upper-class people but knew their was no other option at the moment. "I hope Naruto will be ok here… and that I can keep my promise I made to protect him, Minato"

Meanwhile… in the Fire Nation the Fire lord was drinking tea when a guard came and reported what had happened in their attempt to kill Minato and capture Naruto.

The fire lord glared at the guard before roasting him alive on the spot and ordering the survivors of the attempt to be hung for their failure.

"Father?.. Is something wrong?" The princess of the Fire Nation ,Azula , asked as she walked into the room and seemed unfazed by a body burnt beyond recognition.

"Not only is there a remote possibility of the Avatar still being around somewhere.. But now my plans to unleash the power of the nine tailed fox spirit of fire has been thwarted" The fire lord said bitterly. "I will find that boy and if he will not willingly do what I want. .then he will not live in my world"

With the at The Fire lord turned and walked towards the door past his daughter who stood there watching him.

"May I ask who this "boy" is father?" Azula inquired making the Fire Lord stop at the door briefly.

"… you know his name well, my daughter" He replied, not looking at her. "Naruto Namikaze"

"Naruto?!" Azula exclaimed after her father left. "Naruto.. My.. What do I do?…"

"Would I be able to face him?.. And kill him if my father commanded it?" Azula whispered to herself staring out a window. "He betrayed me.. Ignored me.. Stopped being my friend!.. I should slit his throat and watch his bleed out!.. And yet"

".. and yet.. He was my first friend.. Who didn't care about my position as the Fire Nation Princess" She said sadly. "..and I don't even know why he stopped being my friend.. Was it my fault?.. Or was it once again my brother Zuko?.. That son of a bitch who stole our mother's love away from me.."

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes ."What do i do..?.. Naruto?"

"I.. I hope I never have to face him… I don't think I could process what to do if I did"

She sigh again and looked at the stars, wondering why her life was some messed up and unfair.

"I hate this world.. I wish it would burn away into nothingness"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto or ****avatar**** the last air bender all rights belong to the owners **

Chapter 2

It was 2 weeks later…. And Naruto and Toph were walking to an open area of a nearby forest when, Toph turned her head to Naruto and bowed to him. Naruto returned the gesture and they both slipped into their respected stances. After tense moment Toph made the first move against Naruto, who dodged it with ease. But Toph didn't let up on her attacks that easily, and created an earth dome around Naruto, trapping him.

"I knew she wouldn't let up that easily" Naruto thought to him inside the dome as he got into a stance and did a spinning flame spin kick that broke through the earth dome. As soon as he was out, he charged at Toph, at full speed doing a slide kick to knock her off balance.

Toph wasn't shocked but she was disappointed in herself for falling for such an easy move like she did… and with her pride, slightly annoyed.

Naruto offered his hand out to Toph who grabbed it and was pulled to her feet.

"Not bad, ramen boy…that was a good sparing match" Toph said grinning. "But next time I won't g go so easy on you"

Toph punched one fist into her other hand as he grinned. "Mark my words, I'll kick your ramen loving ass next time, ramen boy"

Naruto laughed. "We'll see.. Toph.. Come on… let's get back before they notice we're gone"

He started walking away, and Toph following beside him after a moment.

"I wonder how it will be if I see Azula again?" ….little did Naruto know however, he would be meeting meet her sooner a then he thought.

"..And I wonder what she's up to right now?" Naruto thought while walking beside the mumbling Toph who was complaining about her father bugging her to wear a dress.

In the fire nation at that exact moment, Azula was sitting in the garden and was thinking of Naruto. "I wonder if he's ok right now?.. And will I be able to give him back this necklace that he left. .the one that Ty Lee gave him?"

Flashback

It was 3 years prior before Naruto left the fire nation with his dad and Naruto, Azula and Ty Lee were al about eleven years old as they walked around the same garden.

Azula looked over and saw Ty Lee starring at Naruto with a blush on her face while and shook her head. "He's probably not going to notice you like him this much yet, Ty Lee.. I keep telling her to be more assertive if she wants to get with him"

Azula looked over at Ty Lee and whispered in her ear. "Try holding his hand, Ty Lee.. And give him the thing already"

Ty Lee looked surprisingly nervous, but nodded and took a deep breath before taking Naruto's hand and leading him over to her to favorite spot in Azula's garden.. A sakura tree that She had helped Azula plant when she was younger. Naruto blushed as well as Ty Lee took his hand and dragged him to the tree.

"What are you holding Ty Lee?" Naruto asked, seeing her holding something in her free hand.

"Well.. It's…it's a gift.. That I was going to give it you on your birthday… but since I might not be here when your birthday comes around next month …I.. I wanted to .. To give this to this now"

Ty Lee opened her hand and was holding two necklaces.. .Each one had a half of a fire shaped blue jewel on it.

"They're half of the same flame and.. When you put them together their complete" Ty Lee said nervously as she blushed. "I wear one.. And you wear the other.. So that 'we'll always s be together this way"

Naruto blushed as he accepted the necklace from her, his hand brushing against hers and sending a nice feeling volt as their hands as they touched.

"You know.. Theirs a story about those necklaces .." Azula said interrupting. "Supposedly .. If the jewels glows blue it means found the one you're meant to be with.. Your soul mate"

Naruto and Ty Lee laughed, while slightly blushing at the same time.

"Well…it is just a story after all who knows if it's true or not" Azula said, shrugging. "You know.. You should help Ty Lee with her necklace.."

"Oh uh.. Sure" Naruto said with a slight blush as he slipped his own necklace on. "Um…here, let me put it on you"

Ty Lee smiled and turned around, moving her hair out of the way for Naruto to put it on her.

Azusa looked at them as Naruto nervously helped Ty Lee put on her necklace. She felt safe when she was with her two friends … but that all changed later that day… as it would be the last time the three of them were truly friends…

A short time later, Azula was back at the main house while Naruto and Ty Lee were practicing bending.. Or rather Naruto was trying to bend while Ty Lee watched him and did cartwheels around.

When Azula arrive at the main house she saw her mother was standing there with packed bags, containing her possessions.

"Mother?.. What.. What are you doing?.. Are you leaving?" Azula asked, nervously and confused.

"Azula.. My daughter…yes.. I am leaving. But please know that I love you please so much.. You and your brother Zuko" Her mother answered sadly. "Promise me you'll be yourself and never lose sight of what you care for"

"What?" Azula asked tearing up. "I don't under stand… why are you leaving me?. Is it because I'm onto enough like you favorite child, Zuko!?

"You're both my favorite.. But I have to leave… just please don't follow me, my daughter" Her mother said, picking up her bags and walking towards the door.

"Mother?.. Please.. Please don't leave!…what did I do to, to make you hate me?!"

Her mother paused momentarily. "I don't hate you.. You or your brother. This is not about me hating or not hating anyone. It's complicated"

"You're abandoning me… for no reason.. Because you're weak… and a coward" Azula said as tears streamed done her face. "I…I HATE YOU!"

"Azula wait!" Her mother cried, but was ignored as Azula ran down the hall and ran into Naruto who was going to stayed the night due to his father being on a mission.

But she was too upset and didn't see who it was as she ran into him and lashed out with her hand, scratching his face with her fingernails.

A soon as she heard a familiar voice yelled out in pain, Azula she realized who it was. "NARUTO!? I'M SO SORRY" she shouted out still crying.

"Azula, what the heck?.. Why did you scratch me?" Naruto asked, holding his face. "And why are you crying?"

"It's nothing.. I.. I wanna be alone. Leave me alone!" Azula said incoherently before running again, leaving a very confused Naruto in pain as Ty Lee showed up.

"Naruto?.. Your face.. What happened?" She asked, putting her hand on his cheek. "…and why was Azula running?"

"Honestly?" Naruto said, still in pain as he looked down the hall that Azula had dashed down. " I have no idea what happened"

End of Flashback

Meanwhile, back in the present, Ty Lee was traveling with her friend, the slightly gothic, and monotone girl Mai in the Earth Kingdom while thinking of Naruto who she hadn't seen in so long.. Not far away from Naruto and Toph.

"Um.. Your necklace is glowing, Ty Lee" Mai said, in her usual monotone with a raised eyebrow. "Is that normal?"

Ty Lee looked at her necklace and lifted it up slightly, staring at it as it glowed. She looked around the area before looking back at the necklace.

"Naruto?" Ty Lee whispered. "Is he near?.. I was thinking about him.. Does that mean the story was true?.. that Naruto… That Naruto is my true love?"

"Naruto? You mean that blond boy you use to really like that was in the Fire nation before he left?" Mai asked, walking over to Ty Lee.

"Yeah.. Him.. I gave him the twin necklace to this one.. He had the other part of it.." Ty Lee said with a smile. "Supposedly if the two who are destined for each other wear them then they glow.. And when the two charms are near each other or if one of the people thinks about the other one they also glow"

"Huh.." Mai said simply. "That's interesting.. So does that mean Naruto is nearby us?"

"I.. I don't know" Ty Lee said looking up at the sky. "I wish he was here though"

Later that night, not that faraway from where Ty Lee and Mai had been, Naruto was holding a mask in the shape of a fox in his hand.

He was half way out his window, before he sigh and put the mask on while thinking "Toph.. I'm sorry. I hope you forgive me from leaving like this"

Naruto opened the window after a moment and jumped outside, leaving quietly as he could manage to find his place in the world.

At that same moment Toph had gone to Naruto's room unable to sleep, and tapped the floor with her foot to send out vibrations to see if he was asleep before she knocked. But when she did she discovered that he wasn't in his room.

Toph yanked the door open but he wasn't there and neither was his stuff. Though Toph wasn't known to panic and always maintained a cool demeanor, she was getting close to panicking. She quickly made her way through the house, sending out vibrations in the floor to try and find Naruto, but only found her sleeping parents, their guards and the servants.

Toph came to a stop outside and fell to her knees, looking down. "He's gone… he left me.. My first real friend left me… I.. I don't understand"

"He.. He was my friend.. My best friend" Toph said, trying her best to not cry as it wasn't something she did. But she was loosing that battle and felt tears run down her cheeks. "Naruto?… why?. Why did you leave me?"

Naruto running as fast as he could not too far away from the Beifong family's estate and felt tears running down his cheeks as he thought of Toph, knowing how upset she would be when she discovered he was gone. "Please be strong Toph.. I promise this won't be the last time we see each other"

"Naruto…you will need to train.. And you must help the avatar.." A voice in his head said, the same voice he had only heard a few times before.

"The Avatar? I thought he was gone?" Naruto asked, in his mind. "And are you ever going to tell me who you are?"

"Soon.. I will tell you soon.. But as for the Avatar.." The voice said trailing off. "The Avatar is alive… and he will need your help soon"

"..And if you are to train the Avatar… you must be ready for that encounter" The voice said, to him. "Do not worry however…I will train you and you will be ready" we all walk a part to the events to come I hope are paths will cross at some point a till then.

As Naruto nodded to the voice and vanished into the darkness, he thought of the first time he, Azula and another girl he couldn't entirely remember had met.

Flashback..

Naruto was about 5 years old and was walking with his dad, Minato Namikaze, as they neared the Fire lord's palace.

"Naruto?" Minato said, getting his son's attention. "Why don't go play and keep out of trouble for right now"

"This shouldn't be too long hopefully" Minato said with a smile, before turning to one of the Fire Lord's servants. "Can you take Naruto somewhere where be won't be in he way of the Fire lord's people?"

The servant nodded, and led Naruto to the nearby gardens, which were elegant and filled with grass, several large trees, hundreds of colorful flowers including lots of red ones and a large pond with Koi fish swimming in it in the center.

It was the most peaceful place Naruto had ever seen and as he walked forward he saw a young girl and young boy about his age also in the garden.

The two kids saw Naruto and headed his way.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as the boy and girl stopped by him.

"I'm Zuko" the boy said, fairly politely. "This is girl my sister Azula"

Azula looked at Naruto for a moment, but before she could speak another girl appeared, startling Naruto.

"Hey who's this?" The girl asked, smiling while bending backwards with a high degree of flexibility. "He's cute"

"Huh?.. Me?" Naruto asked blushing slightly. "I'm Naruto.. Naruto Namikaze"

Azula looked at Naruto for a moment, while ignoring Ty Lee's bizarre antics.

"So are you a fire bender?" Azula asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah but….my fire bending is a little…different" Naruto stated, thrusting his fist to one side and producing whitish blue fire.

It was at this moment when Zuko and Azula's there uncle Iroh happened to walk into the area to come to see his niece and nephew when he saw Naruto's strange fire and was shocked to say the least.

"My word…White colored fire?.. Being created by a child's hands?" Iroh said out loud. "I've never se it with my own eyes"

Naruto saw the man staring at him, so he quickly stopped his bending and quickly ran from the area.

Both Zuko and Azula were too shock and confused to do anything but stand there, though Ty Lee ran after him.

"Uncle?.. Why did he run from us?" Zuko asked after a moment when he saw Iroh standing there. "…and those white flames.. How did he make them?"

"Azula, Zuko.. Listen to me very carefully.." Iroh said stroking his beard "That boy there.. He was bending with a very powerful type of fire.. Known as the flames of heaven… Supposedly, it known only by the very first Avatar, Avatar Wan.. And it was taught to him by strange spirit known as the nine tailed fox"

"I see.. Then that boy has been gifted to wield the power of this fox spirit?" Azula asked, getting a grasp of the situation.

"Yes.. But very few people know it's origins and anyone he encounters will more then likely be afraid of his power" Iroh said, nodding. "It was said that Avatar Wan passed this power on to future leaders of the Fire Nation, do to him being born in what is now the fire nation.. Only someone who was related to him by blood or gifted by the same fox sprit would be able to use that power"

"We must find him before he hurts others" Zuko said, looking worried.

"It is not so much that we must protect others from him.. But protecting him from others" Iroh said, putting his had on Zuko's shoulder.

"He is young and will likely not be able to fully control is power in combat yet.. If others find him they may believe he is a monster and attack him.. We must find him before someone else who does not know about the legend does"

"Azula come with me".. Iroh said, looking at his niece. "Zuko.. Stay here in case he decides to come back"

"Let's go Azula" Iroh said, leading the way.

Naruto ran down the streets away from the palace, not going not any particular direction as his actions were clouded by fear.

"Naruto?" Azula shouted. Looking around with Iroh. "Maybe Ty Lee found him?.. She's good at finding people.. Especially when you don't want her to in hide and go find"

Suddenly, an earth wall was bended in front of Azula, separating her from her Uncle.

Uncle!" Azula shouted, cupping her hands by her mouth. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes Azula, I can.. Be on guard since this was made by an earth bender" Iroh shouted back. "I can't risk fire bending in such a small area.. So I'll go around.. Stay there and be careful"

Azula walked down the path and saw white flames, leading her to go that way, thinking Naruto was there. After a few minutes, Azula found him, as well as a dead body laying on the ground while was near it on his knees crying.

"I didn't mean too" Naruto said over an over.

Azula attempted to get near Naruto but his white flames were out of control. She concentrated and used her limited fire bending to cancel out the flames after some effort.. She wasn't called a fire bending prodigy for nothing after all.

Finally, Azula managed to get near Naruto. "Calm down Naruto.. Everything's fine.. Really. I'm sure it was self defense"

Naruto latched onto Azula despite her discomfort with it and endured his hugging.

Only moments after Azula found Naruto, Iroh showed up and looked relieved. "Are you both ok?"

Azula saw Iroh notice the body as he spoke and quickly said something. "It .. it was an accident, uncle.. I believe that man attacked him"

"I see.. well.. As long as your both ok, that is all that matters..." Iroh said, shocking Naruto that the man was not mad at him "Are you alright?.. Naruto was it?.. I am Iroh.. Azula and Zuko's uncle… as well as a general of the Fire Nation"

"N-nice to meet you sir" Naruto stuttered, still hugging Azula.

"Tell you what.. Why don't we go have some nice hot tea at my place.. I recognize this dead man.. And I am certain that he is a wanted murder who has been on the run for some time.." Iroh said, looking at Naruto. "You will be a hero for this not in trouble… though I do believe we should keep this power of yours to ourselves for the time being... for Naruto's sake"

"Agreed Uncle" Azula said as Naruto finally stepped away from her. "Do you have parents, Naruto?"

"Yes.. My father" Naruto answered, still nervous. "His name is Minato Namikaze"

"Minato?.. I know him well.. He's a strong man and good person… I met him quite a few years ago" Iroh stated with a smile. "Let's go have that tea.. Some jasmine tea I think... and then I'll send for your father.. How does that sound?"

Naruto and Azula nodded and followed Iroh out of the area, finding Zuko along the way and explaining to him the situation and though he was hesitant, he agreed. However, Naruto was so overwhelmed by the situation that he collapsed and Iroh had to carry him back to his place to rest with Azula and Zuko in tow.

Naruto awoke a short time later to the face of Ty Lee staring at him only inches away which made him jump.

"You're awake!" She said happily. "Oh.. I'm Ty Lee by the way"

Azula and Zuko walked over to Naruto and Ty Lee and Azula shook her head in slight amusement. "You're freaking him out Ty Lee"

"Oops.. Sorry cutie" Ty Lee said with red on her cheeks as she smiled at him revealing slight gap in teeth from her loosing a tooth a short time before.

After few minutes passed of Ty Lee staring at Naruto as they al had tea prepared by Iroh, Minato showed up looking slightly panicked.

"Naruto!" Minato said with relief in his voice. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I guess so" Naruto replied, while Ty Lee continued to blush at him.

"General Iroh sir.. How can I ever thank you for taking care of my son?" Minato asked looking over at the general.

"Do not sorry so much, my young friend.. It was no trouble at all" Iroh replied, laughing slightly. ".. Oh and please, I keep telling you to call me Iroh when we're not on duty.. Relax my young friend.. You're far too driven for your age"

Minato sat down across from Iroh. "I guess your right.. "Thank you again Gen… I mean Iroh"

"It's no problem…. But if you would I would like to have a word with you about your son Minato" Iroh said, glancing over at Naruto. " About his.. White fire"

Minato went wide eyed at this and wasn't sure how to respond.

"Uh.. Azula.. Zuko, Ty Lee.. Why don't take your new friend Naruto outside for fresh air, while I and his father have a little chat to catch up" Iroh said looking at them. "We shouldn't be long. .just stay near the house"

As soon as they were outside Ty Lee popped up in front of Naruto. "Say.. Do you have a girlfriend yet?"

"Um. A what?.. Girlfriend?.. N-no.. Why?" Naruto asked backing up a little.

"Because you really cute and fun" Ty Lee answered giggling and smiling at him. "What about a kiss.. Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

"NO!. I haven't why would want germs?" Naruto half shouted at her.

"Either have I.. Let's change that" Ty Lee asked, puckering up her lips and leaning towards him.

Naruto blushed heavily before farting way from her though Ty Lee just laughed and ran after him with her arms outstretched, trying to hug him.

"She can be so strange sometimes" Azula said, shaking her head.

"Should we help him?" Zuko asked watching as Ty Lee did various acrobatic flips around the area as she chased him down.

"No.. Let him suffer" Azula said with a mean tone. "What's the worse that can happen?. She kissed him.. Then what?.. She marries him?.. She'll be off my back at least"

"You can be pretty cruel sometimes" Zuko commented.

"Your point?" Azula asked, looking at him. "She may be my friend.. But you can't deny that she gets really annoying, really fast"

Zuko remained silent for a moment before answering her. "I'm not answering that"

Meanwhile, back inside..

"From your reaction, I'd say you know about him being able to bend the white colored fire?" Iroh asked, folding his arms.

"I.. yeah.. I do" Minato replied, with his shoulders sinking." When he was upset as an infant he would create small bursts of the white fire.. But. I didn't know what it was at the time"

Iroh nodded "And now?"

"Now I know it's linked to the first Avatar, who was gifted with the same power of white fire from a fox spirit" Minato answered. "I've tried keeping it secret.. But when he gets really upset.. Well.. He can't control it. .and worse, he can't seem to bend normal fire.. At least not yet.."

"I see.. Then he needs training.." Iroh said, rubbing his beard. "I can provide that for you"

"Now wait just a second Iroh.. I'm not letting him become a weapon" Minato said narrowing his eyes.

"Calm yourself, Minato.. I would never suggest such a thing" Iroh said calmly. "I know I was called the Dragon of the West during the earlier parts of this war and did a lot of bad things.. But. Well.. I regret most if not all of those things once did"

"The face of each and every bender and soldier I've killed is on my mind at night when I sleep" Iroh stated with a heaviness to his tone. " I killed in the name of the fire nation but. .what did I really accomplish besides being a murderer?"

Minato was shocked that someone like Iroh would be so regretful. "Well I.."

"I've come to realize that being the dragon of the west.. Accomplishes nothing but creating pain and suffering for others. .and I've begin to have my doubts about the goals of the fire nation as well" Iroh said, staining up. "I'm too old to do anything substantial to make up for my many sins.. But if helping nurture your son's powers in order to allow him to grow into something worth while will help ease those sins.. Then I'm more then happy to do so"

"I see.." Minato said with a slight smile. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, old friend"

"It's fine.. Giving my past, I'd be more surprise if you didn't" Iroh admitted. "Now then.. I'd like to

Teach him how to not only use his white flames.. But to do standard fire bending as well. I would like to take him with me to my vacation with my brother's son and daughter. The two you met a few minute ago"

"Well.. As long as Naruto's ok with it… I guess I can allow that" Minato relied, sitting back. "Thank you for helping him instead of shunning him Gen.. Iroh"

"As I said.. It is not problems at all" Iroh replied. "Should we go get Naruto and talk to him about the news?"

Minato agreed and walked with him outside to see Naruto. When they did, they saw Ty Lee pinning a struggling Naruto to the ground and kissing him as Azula and Zuko watched amused at the situation.

"Yuk!… girl germs!" Naruto shouted as Ty Lee kissed him again. "Stop it already"

"Enough Ty Lee.. Your going to scare your boyfriend off" Azula said, slightly grinning as Naruto and Ty Lee blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend" Naruto said as Ty Lee finally let hi, go and he wiped off his face.

"Not yet" Ty Lee said, grinning and kissing his check before skipping off over to Azula.

"Hahaha.. It looks like you're soon and miss Lee there might become very close in the future if she has her way" Iroh said, laughing. "I should warn you, she doesn't give on something once she has her sights set on something.. Which in this case is Naruto"

"Should I start preparing the wedding?" Minato asked good naturedly as Naruto pretended to gag and Ty Lee ran back to him and hugged him tightly.

"Ah!.. First the kissing and now hugging!?" Naruto said groaning. "I don't know which is worse.."

"Shall we try the kissing again so you can better tell?" Ty Lee asked, grinning.

"No no.. Hugging's fine" Naruto said quickly.

End of flashback..

"That girl.. Her name.. Why can't I remember her name?" Naruto asked out loud as he neared the earth kingdom border again after being gone for several months. "I remember Azula and Zuko.. But that girl that kept kissing me.. Why can't I remember her name?. She was pretty cute too looking back"

"Oh well.. One girl at a time… first I gotta deal with seeing Toph" Naruto said, frowning. "She's gonna kick my ass all across the Earth Kingdom"

Naruto leapt into the night, trying to remember the girl's name and worrying about Toph.

Several months of intensive training later, Naruto returned to the Earth Kingdom in secret, intending on headed to Toph's place and try to make her forgive him for leaving her without saying anything.

Naruto stood on a tree branch in his new outfit consisting of Black pants with a thin orange stripe done each pantleg, a orange shirt with a black spiral design in the middle, ninja sandals and a long sleeved black cloak with a white flame patterns at the bottom of it and featuring light blue outline of the flames on it.

"Here goes nothing" Naruto said, taking a deep breath he has spotted the estate Toph called home a few miles away and took off the same fox mask he wore when he left. "I'm home Toph.. Pleases don't bury me up to my neck and pelt me with rocks for all eternity "

To be continued….

**Arthur notes poor naruto no wonder he doesn't remember her and please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I know its been awhile but Its done due to I been busy o to my wolf saves Naruto dont worry Chatper 12 will be posted in the next few weeks hopefully. **

**O beware if they are kids reading this chatper they are adult parts but no lemons tho so read at your own risk Pm me if you have any question and have a good week everone**

**I do not own Naruto or avatar the last air bender**

Chapter 3

Naruto took a deep breath as he reached his destination of Toph's estate and knocked on the door.

A servant for the household opened the door a moment later. "Yes? can I help you young sir?"

In response, Naruto took off his mask he was wearing, making the servant gasp at him. "Master Naruto?… it's a honor to see you here again after being gone for so long… I'll inform the master of your return"

Naruto followed the man inside and was escorted to the office of Lao Beifong. A few minutes later Lao himself finally arrived.

"Well.. Naruto Namikaze returns…you do remember where my home is…unlike my worthless daughter Lao said with venom in his voice.

Naruto noticed this and was slightly confused given how much Lao had previously made Toph out to be a glass object needing protection. "Um.. Lord Beifong…were is Toph?"

"My daughter.. she left with the Avatar about a week after you left here" Lao stated bitterly as she stood there.

"So while you're here, why don't you tell us where you went on us" Lao said , folding his arms.

Naruto looked confused for a moment. "We?"

"He means me, brat" Jiraiya said walking into view.

Naruto cursed and looked to one side in response .

"Sigh.. Fine…it started the day I left" Naruto explained. " I came across an old man talking about a tower in the desert while me and Toph visited the town… this was when I was planed to visit that tower that supposedly held knowledge of every nation…I wanted to look for information to help me gain better control of my fire bending"

Flashback

Naruto had managed to make it to the desert where Tower was rumored to be and stopped to look for a place to set up camp.

After a little looking he stumbled a empty cave that he figured would work well enough and began setting up his tent.

After several failed attempts, Naruto managed to get the tent up, which he thought was pretty good fro his first time putting up a tent.

He took a deep breath and pulled out took out a apple he brought from a village he had gotten his supplies at ways back and took a bite while looking at this map.

"Hmm… looks like it will take me at least three more days to get to this tower.. If it's even there that is" Naruto said, taking another bite of his apple. " I bet I can get in some training beforehand though"

Naruto rolled the map up before placing it back in his bag and finishing his apple.

Naruto began walking along but it wasn't the morning or night it was a place of what could only be described as pure fire. "Hello?" Naruto shouted, looking around

"Hello there gaki… took you long enough to see" A voice said from everywhere yet know where at the same time. " I do hope you been enjoying the white flames that I blessed onto you…"

"Wait…Your are the reason why I have these flames?" Naruto asked looking around. "So.. Why?.. why me? Why do I have to have these white flames?"

"Foolish mortal fire benders…. Most would kill for this blessing.." He voice said. "The day I gave you them you were blessed by me it changed your destiny you were meant to marry the girl you kissed you and.. what was her name? ty something?… hmmm well that doesn't really matter right now I suppose..

"In any case.. You must learn to control the flames.. And I will instruct you in order to make sure it's done to my standards…" The voice continued on. "Every morning when you wake up you will do 50 push ups and 10 laps around the here… then do these stances of Taido .. The Sen Vertical spinning movement.. Un, the ascending and descending wave-like movement, Hen, the falling movement characterized by changing the body's axis, Nen, the horizontal spinning movement and Ten, the rolling and tumbling movement"

"So do you understand Naruto?" The voice asked, revealing itself to be the nine tails. "

"Uh.. More or less, kyuubi sensei" Naruto replied, nodding.

From then on, Naruto did what he was asked to do in regards to training virtually every day when he woke up. After training in the morning, he would trailing during the day and eventually reached the tower he sought. One at the entrance Naruto met a guardian who he asked to enter to look for fire bending books.. The man gave him permission to enter but also gave a warning..

"You may enter here, young fire bender… but know this… if you do anything to threaten the material with this tower.. You will not leave her alive.. Do you understand?"

Naruto gulped as he nodded to the man and walked inside.. After some searching, he found some stories that talked about white flames.

flashback end

"I don't mean to end it here… but it's getting kind of late and I need to find a Inn to stay at for the night" Naruto said yawning.. "I am going to start looking for Toph first thing in the morning though"

Naruto left the house again ,before the others could stop him and quickly found a nearby hotel to stay at. The next morning he woke up early in order to get a move on to find Toph has fast he could knowing every second counted considering how far of a head start she had.

3 weeks later near the Earth Kingdom capital Naruto was at a inn with unisex hot springs.. In the same area where Ty Lee and her friends Azula and Mai happened to be.

Speaking of Ty Lee… at the same time Naruto arrived her necklace begin to glow brightly.

"Ty Lee? why is it glowing so brightly right now?" Azula asked, looking at her.

"He! It's because my Naruto is in the village. And close by us too!" Ty Lee was ecstatic and started doing cartwheels around the room.

"Is that so?… that means we're one step closer to retrieving the avatar" Azula said as Ty Lee giggled in happiness about finding her Naruto. "Ty Lee.. I want you to find Naruto… and do whatever it takes to bring him back.. And I mean whatever it takes"

Ty Lee Skipped off and managed to find Naruto rather quickly as he was eating at a ramen stand having a bowl of miso ramen . She wanted to jump on him but she need to plan her move carefully as sh sawhm finish and pull a mask over his face before leaving, with her in tow, trying to follow him without being caught.

Soon after when she tracked him to an inn and saw him check in to a inn she asked the clerk on staff what room Naruto checked into, claiming she was his girlfriend, but she forgot the number of the room they were in.

Ty Lee went back outside and using her training as acrobat, she got onto the small balcony by the window to Naruto's room and opened it slowly after spotting Naruto relaxing on the bed.

She couldn't hold back any more and swung the window open, ran at the bed and jumped on Naruto hugging him with bear hug. "NARUTO!"

"I missed you so much!" Ty Lee exclaimed, with tears running down her eyes.

"Um …who are you exactly?" Naruto asked awkwardly as she hugged him.

"It's me, Ty Lee!" She half yelled,. "Please remember me Naruto-kun!"

Naruto started to think, as her name sounded familiar. "Wait…Ty Lee?.. I .. I remember you...you were there with me and Azula when we were little… its been a long time since I last time saw you… I think the last I heard you had run off to join the circus"

Ty Lee grinned and jump onto Naruto's lap, kissing him hard on the lips, sliding her tongue into his mouth. He tried to fight it at first, but it felt right to him and he gave in, returning the kiss.

Knowing they needed to breath at some point, Ty Lee reluctantly pulled away. "Naruto-kun… will you please come with me back to the fire nation?"

"Ty Lee… you know I cant go back" Naruto started to say.

"But why not?! I miss you.. I .. I love you… and Azula misses you too…why wont you return?" Ty Lee asked/yelled, crying in his chest and hitting it softly.

"Because the fire lord would only use me as a weapon… I cant let that happen.. But.. What if you joined me instead Ty Lee?" Naruto asked hugging her. "Forget the fire nation and come with me instead"

Ty lee was taken back me and leaned back from him. "I.. I don't know Naruto-kun.. I need to think about this"

Ty Lee had a look of confusion and sadness on her face, uncertain what to do.

Naruto cupped her cheek gently. "Ty Lee.. I love you too… please come with me"

Naruto his face forward and kissed her deeply and Ty Lee instinctively returned it with the same passion as Naruto did.

"I want to go with you… but that will make me hurt Azula and Mai" Ty Lee said briefly pulling her mouth away before locking lips again. "Give me until morning.. so I can decide properly Naruto-kun"

"But for right now.. Let's keep going and make this reunion one to remember" Ty Lee said, sliding her shirt up over her head and pinning Naruto down on the bed with a lustful look on her blushing face.

Naruto gave in to her silent demand knowing there was no way out of it. And wanting to be with her anyways. "This may hurt at first when we-"

"Shush.. I love you.. And trust you… any pain is worth it to be with you" Ty Lee said, locking lips again while bending her leg so that it over her shoulder .. "I was in the circus… I'm very flexible.. Let's see how flexible, shall we?"

"Gladly" Naruto said, french kissing her as his hands slid down her back reaching her ass which he squeezed, making her moan. "I love you Ty Lee"

Ty Lee moaned her response as he moved his lips to her neck. "And I love you, my Naruto-kun"

The next morning, as light entered the room through the window, the room that Naruto and Ty Lee were in had clothes scattered everywhere, and it smelled of sweat and .. Other stuff as well.

Two people were lying in the bed in the messy room, a girl with brown hair that was messy and all over the place, and a boy with blond hair with red tips. Both were naked, only partially cover by a sheet.

The girl, Ty Lee began to stir, stretching her sore limps and saw as well as felt that she was naked, she began to momentarily freak out until she seen who was in bed with a then it all came back to her at what her and Naruto done that night which had her blushing as she leaned down onto him.

Naruto woke up a few moments later and noticed a naked Ty Lee leaning on his chest.

"Good morning, my Naru-kun" Ty Lee said , sweetly.

Naruto eyes widened as she saw her and was about to freak out when he remember the previous night of fun and blushed.

Ty lee leaned in to him . "So where does this leave us Naru-kun?.. Are we…together? Please say we are"

"I've never had relationship before.. But I would like to be with you officially.. So yeah, we're together" Naruto said, with smile. "Come on.. We should probably get dressed… "

The two both separately went into the to showered and got dressed, both of them in clean versions of their normal attire as they checked out of the inn and exit it to the outside, walking to towards the villages exit hand in hand till Naruto let go, walking in one direction and Ty Lee stopped in confusion.

"Naruto?.. where are you going? Azula and Mai are in the other direction, over there" Ty Lee said, looking at him.

"Ty Lee.. I told you.. I cant go back to the fire nation… at least not yet.. I need to find a friend of mine Naruto said, looking away. "You can come with me if you want, but I have to find them"

Ty Lee had tears in her eyes she shook her head "No.. I can't just join you.. Why.. Why won't you stay with me instead"

"I just found you… we spent that amazing night together.. And we're together now.." She then said as Naruto walked away saying he was sorry. "Why?.. why leave to find some friend when you have me?"

Tears were now falling down her cheeks as she chased after Naruto after a few minutes of standing there. she found him walking in to the wasteland in the direction of from the earth kingdom's capital. She tried to follow him but lost him after a short time, and came to stop. "I… I need to find Azula.. And Mai.. and tell them where Naruto-kun's going"

"So Ty Lee.. our Naruto is going to the earth kingdom's capital city of Ba Sing Se?" Azula asked after Ty Lee return and to explain where Naruto was going.

Ty lee thought to herself Azula planned out their next move. "Naruto-kun…. I will make you come home with me.. And.. If not.. then I'll have to leave Azula and Mai to join you… just please stay alive for me, Naruto-kun"

She then looked at Azula and Mai with looked at her friends with determination in her eyes. "I will be the one to bring back Naruto for me and not the fire nation's sake"

Azula had seen this coming along with Mai and nodded. "You two do belong together.. But we need to get to him first"

Meanwhile some distance away, Aang and his group were resting as Aang finally got Toph to agree to start his earth bending training.

"Ok, ok twinkle toes… We'll start.. Enough with the puppy eyes.." Toph said, stretching her arms and legs. "Lets get started with.. Wait… there's someone coming behind us.."

Toph stomped her foot down sending a show wave behind her.

"GOD DAMN IT!" a voice yelled. ""Uh.. Hey Toph.. Looks like I finally found you"

"N-Naruto?" Toph asked in shock and tears of happiness before summoning a large a earth dome around them.

She began to crack her knuckles as Naruto backed up to a wall. "Uh.. Mercy for your friend?"

"After you just left me?…not a chance" Toph said, getting into her bending stance.

Naruto managed to dodge most of her attacks but she caught his feet at one point and tripped him, leaving him wide open.

Naruto only had time to say "fuck" as Toph summoned a giant earth fist. " Any last words Naruto?"

Naruto closed his eyes as Toph hit him in the face. "God Toph.. that one hurt"

Naruto stood shakily upright on the ground, rubbing his jaw. "I'm glad you didn't hit me with full force, Toph"

Toph flooded her arms and glared in what she assumed was in his direction as Naruto pumped chi out to destroy her dome and his shackles. "Nice form though"

Naruto walked over to her and put his hand on her head. As she tried and failed to fight back tears. He hugged tightly as she as asked him. "Why?.. Why did you abandon me?… leave me alone with my father?…. You were my first friend.. And you just left me all alone"

"I know… I'm sorry Toph.. I truly am... But I promise that I wont go anywhere on you again" Naruto said, holding her as she got quieter and her tears began to stop. "Anyways.. I suggest we get moving soon"

But Toph refused to let go, holding him like she was a platypus bear so Naruto shifted her onto his back and carried her piggyback style to where she was at with Aang and his group were at, surprisingly not fighting as he carried her, and even falling asleep.

Aang and his friends were all curious to who Naruto was but if Toph trusted him then they'd wait till she woke up to explain.

Sokka saw this and spoke up. "Um.. All things considering.. I vote that we stay here and set up camp for the night considering how late it is"

Naruto seemed at agree as did Sokka's sister Katara and Aang as Naruto set put Toph on Appa's back to sleep as Sokka looked at Naruto with looked of wonder which he caught onto.

"Um.. Sokka right?… can I help you?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh.. Yeah.. Kind of… how?.. How the heck do you know Toph? And why was she so comfortable with you?… I meant she seemed pretty down when she joined us and has kept us mostly at arms length… but the moment you showed up, she breaks down, hugs you and is now she asleep like a baby.. what the hell?" Sokka said.

"Like I said.. Tomorrow.. It's late" Naruto said taking of his jacket and covering Toph with it. "All I'll say is that I was her first friend but I was forced to leave for a while… it's complicated"

"Uh.. Fine.." Sokka said, hunching. "I'm getting my sleeping bag and going to bed"

It was a fairly uneventful night although unknown to them Azula, Mai and Ty Lee were also going to bed for the night after having Azula's servants set up tents for them with plans set in place to find Naruto and the Avatar.

**Ok I got to give a shout out to AP Edwards he helped me with the tylee and naruto scene and he been helping me with my other storys so check out some of his storys they are good **


End file.
